EIEN KIKAI Eternal Bright Ocean
by Shinsei Tenshi
Summary: Usagi is the perfect soldier, she is cosmos. owning her own buisness was hard enough untill she meets Quatra and Wufei, after that life took a turn for the intresting. Hiiro and Usagi pairing, cliche i know but common they are so right. review if you want
1. Chapter 1

EIEN KIKAI (Eternal Bright Ocean)

chapter one: Gateways to the future.

usagi tsuki yuri set her sites on the target and drew back the arrow with percise fingers. A

moment of disorientation followed, things had not been going her way until she had finally

found the heart beat of the bastard youma that had draged her around the whole park. Flames of

purest light coiled around the taught arrow flying towords the the objective youma, the strings

that hold life were finally filtering away only to leave a chard spot on the trampled grass. Blood

flowed freely down her face leaving a copper tase that she was all to familiar with, the damage

had been done but the pain had allready became a soft but persistant throbbing. Nobody would

know tomorrow but the aching in her heart would never let her forget.

Relaxing at home held a new meaning for her these past 2 years. Between owning Shinbi( Gods

beauty) the multi-million dollor buisness she built in honor of her fallen senshi and running

around like a chicken with her fucking head cut off fighting youma everyday. Relaxing was

passing out cold and waking up the next morning for work, things were getting old fast. She of

course had the option to leave but before now had never wanted to, this godforsaken place was

the only other tie to her friends. The other tie being that they had given her their remaining toushi

skills before they died and left her alone. all of them; she had all of their souls in her, of course

leaving her with every attack, power and memories of each individual. Life was hell...

Being a princess with no furture, no beloved, and none of her clossest friends was/ is not worth it.

Galaxie/Chaos had taken everything away from her infront of her batered and bruised body,

Destiny went down the drain that day along with her so called meaning of life. Lifes a bitch...

Of course i beat that spycotic bitch but what does an angel do with torn and bloody wings;

metiforically speaking, that angel learns how to deal and gets on with life. Fighting every day only

increases the hatred and feeds the fire to be what i am now. i am the pinicull of perfection in every way...

I am the perfect senshi

Okidokie. How was that? please reveiw, it would be much apr.

P.S I dont own SM or GW so dont sue.

Jan ne, Tenshi


	2. Phone calls

Chapter 2:

"God danmit"insisting on bitching out the recipient on the other line usagi rolled to her side

and picked up the phone cutting it off on one of its excesive rings.

"Please tell me why you are insisting calling me at 6 in the freakin morning?" usagi groaned a

little when she repositioned herself on a bruised area.

"Ohh my god i am so sorry usagi-san! but there is an emergency at the building and we need

you to be here ASAP" the woman on the other line had rushed the whole sentace with

nervousnes so usagi could only make out a few choice words.

usagi looked irritally at the phone before her buisness voice interupted the girls rambles.

" Mikata what exacitaly is going on at the office that is so pressing for me to be there?"

" The representatives from Black millenium are 2 days early and are curently sitting in your office

waiting for you" By the time Mikata finished her sentance she knew that she had made a grave

mistake.Nobody went into her bosses office..

" What! " Mikata winched over the phone.

"Are you fucking crazy? everybody knows the rules about working under me, nobody at any time

UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GOES INTO MY DAMN OFFICE!" Usagi was enraged now,

jumping up from bed she threw the phone to the ground and hurridly got dressed. Great just what

i need, i protect the city from that damn youma last night and they cant even let me get a couple

hours of sleep usagi thought to herself angerly. Having gotten dressed and ready usagi stormes

out the door of her home and speeds off.

5.5 seconds later a red corvet arives infront of a huge building. going 60mph in the parking lot

usagi side cuts herself into a parking space, hops out of the car and basically runs to the front

doors.

(5 mins earlier in uasgi's office)

Two young men had all but pushed themselfs into a huge office after haveing to deal with a

reseptionist who would not let them in, rambeling to them about how she would get fired

because of this. Both gentelmen were about the same stature but totally different in looks, one

looked like the pinical of gentelness and kindess while the other was hard and had quite an

attitude acording to the receptionist. something about "weak onna".

(uasgi entering her domain)

Opon entering her offices usagi gave the frightened looking receptionist a nasty glare.I work

with a buch of idiots was all that ran through the blonds head before she enterd her office

and... bust out laughing.

"You two are what they had me all worried about?" usagi pointed at them between giggles. these

buisness men were nothing but what she thought mere boys in suites.

"Excuse me" they looked at eachother not really knowing what she was laughing at.

" oh kami-san i havent laughed like that in ages, thank you gentelmen" clearing her throught and

looking at the 2 young men usagi took a mental sizing up of each. HMMMMMMM the blonds to

shy and the other one has a ponytail that is way to tight for anybodys good was all she could

account for before being in her words; rudly interupted...

" Sello miss usagi-san I am Quatra Winner and this is Chang Wufie we are the reps. from Black

Millenium and it is a pleasure to meet you" usagi noticed that the blonde, no quatra, was looking

warningly at his partner. looking between the two usagi smirked to herself. looks like we have a

trouble maker in the groupe was her final thought berfore what she could allready tell his trade

mark word was.

" weak onna" Wufie looked at the blond with distaste clearly written on his face, he could not

believe that this stupid blond who had just laughed at him was the owner of the company they

wanted to trade products with.

Quatra looked like he had choked on his own spit at what Wufie had said because he was

spluttering and pointing at his throught while his whole face was turning red.

" Oh excuse me, you have the gail to drop unexpectingly into my office and you call me names

to top it off, how professional of you Mr. chang." Usagi sneeered the last word for effect. Some

balls this one has, if i wasn't counting on them to meet my quota for the year i would drop kick his

ass right now.

Both men had not expected Usagi to retort to Wufies comment with such vigorence and

resentment.

I dont really know if i like this chapter. I dont think it goes with the first one, but let me know. I can always make an alternate chapter 2. Reviews, Reviews, REVIEWS... please( with a cherry on top). :)

Ja ne, Tenshi


	3. Chapter 3: Dont mix Buissness with pleas

First off I would like to thank Lildevil0466 for giving me my first review so here is a little something.

Chapter 3: Don't Mix Buissness With Pleasure.

Wufei was fully pissed, this onna had enough balls to talk trash to him. HIM.. He knew

she wouldn't have the guts to fight him, so it was easy for him to block out his thoughts

on wanting to see her smile. Baka Onna doesn't know what men have to go through, all

women are weak, less than standard. But he knew that this woman might be more. So by

knowing that he hated her more.

"Onna how dare you speak to me like that, I am strong and you are weak and you are

Obviously not worth our time."

Quatra was frozen to his spot, he knew bringing wufie was going to be a mistake, well it

was either duo or the later, so he chose the later. Damn fool he was, at least Duo wouldn't

of insulted the business manager. No he would of hit on her nonstop until they left., But

He knew that when he got home it would even be worse because he would never hear the

end of it from Duo or Hilda. Grimacing at the thought running through his head, he was

taken aback when the woman finally spoke.

" Oh believe me Mr. Chang, you are not worth my time, you are a little boy in a buissness

suite who hasn't a clue as to what to do. I on the other hand have many things to take care

of and I would be much obliged if you left now before I get personal."

Usagi couldn't believe this fool. He must have descendants from mars to be this pig

headed. A picture of a beautiful woman wearing a red fuku with black hair flashed across

her mind. Oh god, she missed bickering with Rae like this, she had to admit that with all

The fire he was spitting from his eyes he made quite a funny picture. Only to further

enhance the loss of the fire priestess. Smiling with glee to herself thinking of something Rae might

do usagi gave wufie a sickeningly sweet smile.

" Oh and Woofie, I don't mix Buisness with pleasure, ever, no matter how much I want

To."

A stunned look from quatra was all she received before and angry wufie walks by her and

out the door.

" Weak Onna"

Wufie was surprised, no one had ever done anything like this before. Let

alone, him allowing her to live right now was an understatement. She had spunk and

Personality but she didn't know how to fight, so that's what kept him sane. She was still

Weak in standards so he could hate her for that. Satisfied with a unknown resolution he

walks out of the building. Ha let Quatra deal with that.

Usagi smiled to herself in satisfaction. Well that should teach that chauvinistic pig

Not to have his ponytail stuck up his ass anymore.

Holy crap! I can't believe she just said that to Wufie, and then he just walks out, never mind what I

thought before. I'm going to enjoy telling Duo about this. Quatra Blinked at his own thoughts, this

wasn't like him at all. It was hard, he felt so drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He was always

the quite one, MR well behaved, the one who inspires people to do things, but this time he

wanted her to pay attention to him, he wanted to be the kind of man that would attract such a

beautiful woman as herself.

Usagi looked over at the blond in the corner.

" Mr. Winner, Hello? Are you in there?" waving a hand in front of the blonds face she mentally

Sweat drops. Great I probably shell shocked the poor kid, God damn't Usagi why do you always

have to be so blunt. A smile played across her lips as she looked at the blond mans expression;

Pure and utter disbelief. Well she could look at it in a bright way and just say that he got a good

lesson on how NOT to treat a lady.

Okay well enough was enough. "Mr. Winner, if we don't continue this conversation right now I'm

afraid I will have to reschedule with you. After all I wasn't expecting you for another 2 days, so I'm

still really busy with marketing and shipping. And I'm afraid I don't have the time right now."

Blinking back his strange thoughts Quatra looked at Usagi, I mean really looked at her. Her eyes

were the strangest color of Azhure he had ever seen and they held so much emotion in them it

was like watching a waterfall. So much pain and anger radiated from her that He took I slight step

back and thanked Allah that he wasn't the one crossing her paths anytime soon. A strange color

of silver was spun in between her golden locks, while a rebellious strand of black hair seemed to

always be bothering her face. It made a surprising contrast to her porcelain skin, which only made

her look more unique.

A tailored Red suite adorned her shapely figure, accompanied with red

stilettos that gave her the look of " Don't fuck with me or else you will get burned to the highest

degree" Quatra sighed, Duo was going to have a field day with this one, he just knew it.

" Oh I'm sorry Miss. Usagi, you see Wufie wouldn't normally do that."

" Well from the looks of it, it was about time someone gave him a reality check, and I for one am

glad It was me. After all it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt."

Quatra Looked a little more relaxed after she said that.

"Yes I suppose so."

it's time to get down to business. " As I understand you want to buy some of

my mercurian software? Well as I'm sure you know, it's the only software compatible with any

other computer system out their, so along those lines it will need to be keep under lock and key.

With the fact that you don't disclose any information about me and my company." So simple a

request to her, but for so many other people it was hard to keep a secret. Only a select few new

about this part of her business and that wasn't by her choice. A small sigh escaped her lips and a

genuine smile graced her lips unnoticed by the man seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Mercury.

God how she missed that girl. She would have been able to take care of disclosing her software

that no one knew about it. After all her mercurian computer was the only thing out there that

wasn't detectable and had all the information you could ever ask for.

" Yes Miss. Usagi-san Black Millennium is very aware of that fact and intends to do exactly as

suggested ." '

Usagi sighed." Thank you very much for your cooperation in this Mr. Winner, it has been

increasingly difficult to trust people. So with that, it brings me to my other dilemma, I am the only

one who knows how correctly install the software. So their for I will be needing a place to stay in

the Sanq Kingdom when I come to install the product.

"Well Miss. In the fact that you are doing a tremendous favor for us, I would be more than happy

to give you a room at my mansion, if you will take it?" Quatra knew that any sane person would

decline in a second considering who he lived with, but she looks like she could take care of

herself. So why not, she might even be able to help all the other guys get out of their depressing

moods. Yeah he could just see it now, Hirro the perfect soldier not threatening the woman long

enough to let her get a point across. Yeah right.

She had never had to leave Tokyo before, and now she was going to the Sanq Kingdom half way

around the world. This wasn't very professional of her, but she had already thrown that out the

window along with Wufie. Usagi looked in Quatra's eyes and saw something she thought she

never would, some one who knew the feeling of death and bloodshed that surrounds the world

with unsolvable wars. She wasn't alone, finally someone would understand. So naturally she had

to go and meet his friends, Maybe they could help her. Yeah right Usagi, don't kid yourself. Your

meant to be alone forever without your senshi and your loved ones. Your are to perfect for

emotions.

"Thank you Mr. Winner."

Quatra smiled, yes this woman was beautiful " Please call me Quatra, we do not have to be so

formal with one another."

" Then please call me usagi. Okay so we will meet at 3 pm on Saturday at the Tokyo

International airports."

" It was a pleasure meeting you Usagi , have a nice day." Quatra stood an escorted himself out

the door, their was going to be a lot of planning for an extra houseguest. No body wanted

someone to stumble into the wrong place and end up dieing for it.

Okay I'm done with the 3rd chapter, tell me what you think. Reviewsssssssss


	4. Plains, Pink Limos, and Duo

Chapter 4: Plains, pink limos, and Duo.

Okay I've decided that in order for me to keep on writing a new chapter every other day I need reviews on each chapter. After all if the viewers aren't happy then I am not going to finish the story. So please review. I also realize that the first couple chapters aren't that good and I'm going to revamp them later on if you want me too.

Thanks for giving me reviews.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" usagi slammed down her fist on the plains tray table.

The looks that wufie were giving her were starting to piss her off. He had been looking at

her like this ever sense he found out that she was going home with them. The first two

emotions in his eyes she could understand; Hate and resentment, but there was something

else there that she couldn't see. An unknown sparkle would flash through his eyes every

now and then when he was glaring at her. She looked away and sighed to herself, she

couldn't take it anymore, it was confusing and unsettling. Not being able to read him like

she could other's, made him a complete mystery to her and she didn't like mystery. It

always got her into trouble. Getting up and looking at Quatra with apologetic eyes she

walks past them and heads for a seat a few rows down

After a couple of minutes Quatra slowly makes his way up to her. "I'm sorry that

you have to deal with this Miss Usagi" he states in a quiet tone while sitting down next to

her. A look of complete puzzlement washes over his face as he speaks to her. "Just try

not to talk to him too much and you should be fine. He isn't usually this bad around me

and our friends, but I have no excuses for him being like this around you" Quatra smiled

at usaig, he was amazed himself that Wufie was acting like this towards Usagi, she

really is something special.

A distasteful look flashed across her eyes as she looked at Quatra. "Well don't I fell

lucky." She winched at the dark tone she had used and the hurt look that crossed his face,

but there was nothing she could do. Wufie reminded her so much of Rae that it was

Refreshing from her every-day bullshit. Smiling towards quatra in her best attempt of

looking happy she noticed something she hadn't before. "You truly care about him don't

you" She stated in a light curious voice.

"Me and my friends all do Miss usagi, I have known him for 5 years and he is like a

brother to me, we have been through so much together and I thank Allah everyday that he

is here with me." Quatras voice had gone from light conversation to a darker more

serious tone as he finished his last sentence. Looking away from Usagi to escape the

Imploring looks he was receiving from her, he sighs to himself. He shouldn't be talking

to usagi about this, it was the past, and his past was dangerous. She didn't need to know,

for her own safety.

Looking at the blond, usagi cringes, so much pain had reflected through his eyes

before he turned away that it made him look like a lost lonely child, she slowly put her

hand over his and smiled "From my experience, friendship is very special. They never

leave you in heart, and they always love you and look after you, even if they don't show

it. Wufie seems like the kind of guy that doesn't show much emotion" with the look that

Quatra was giving her she knew that she had been right.

"But through all that, I can tell that he cares deeply about you, friendship even to the

toughest person means a lot."

Taking her hand away from his usagi turns her head and looks out the window. A small

sigh escaped her lips, "you are very lucky to have so many friends that care about you

Quatra, it is a hard commodity to find."

Quatra stared at the blond; He had expected her to ask him questions, not to give him

comfort in the form of a friend herself. Realizing what she said was true he Looked over

at her and realized that she was crying silently to herself facing the window. Reaching

over to her he gently wipes her tears away with his thumb. "Crying doesn't suit you

usagi, you are so beautiful when you smile."

Usagi eyes watered more with the caring tone in his voice, she didn't know what she was

doing. It felt right to talk to quatra and tell him her problems, but she new she couldn't;

no body must was to know about her problems... Leaning into his hand she smiles at him.

"You have quite a way with words Quatra." noticing the red blush that spread over his

face she laughs

Quatra blushed even more, she had a beautiful laugh, and it sounded so serene

and right for her that he never wanted to see her frown again. Pulling his hands away

from her face he instantly regretted it; the warmth was gone, leaving a feeling of loss.

Settling himself in the seat next to her he smiles and closes his eyes. "You should rest

now Usagi the plain will land in 2 hours." Upon receiving No answer he looked at the

blond and found that she had fallen asleep with her head on the window.

"Usagi wake up"

"Huh, what, oh are we there?" sitting up with a yawn Usagi looked around the plain,

everyone had left already. Getting up and smiling towards quatra she falls into pace with

him walking out the door.

"So who is coming to pick us up?' she asks in a curious voice.

"The co owners are coming to pick us up." Quatra replies.

Satisfied with his answer Usagi turns her attention to the surroundings, it truly was

beautiful. Exotic plants covered the halls in the air port terminals, while beautiful glass

walls followed her out in to the open pick up area. Turning around in wonderment usagi

almost missed the bright pink limo parked on the curb. Mentally sweat dropping to

herself she wondered why someone would want to own a pink limo, turning around and

laughing to herself she let her eyes scan for Wufei. He hadn't been there when she woke

up and she could only assume that he was collecting their things.

Usagi grinned, he was probably pissed, laughing she looks around Quatra and finds him

and Wufie talking to somebody with there back turned towards her.

"Hey Wu-man, did you missed me?" Duo stated in a nagging high pitched voice while

unsuccessfully trying to hug Wufie.

Wufie gave Duo a murderous look, which only made Duo laugh more. Averting his eyes

from Wufie, Duo looks towards Quatra and smiles with mischief. "So Quatra was she

hot, what's her name, did you get her #?" Noticing the blonds blush he smiles, she must

have been really hot it she made Quatra blush at the mention of her. Grinning happily at a

new prospect he looks down and notices that Wufie carried and extra set of bags with

him. "Who are the bags for?" He asked in a curious voice.

"There for me" usagi stated in a musical tone, Pushing her way through Wufie and into

the center she smiles at the new comer. "Hello"

Duo looks at her and grins. "Hello beautiful, my names Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide

but I never tell a lie." Grabbing her hand and kissing it he inches closer to her and starts

caressing her hand while grinning from ear to ear. "So what's your name and how do you

know Quatra and Wu-man?"

Usagi blinked, and blanched at the boy. Quickly pulling her hand away she gives him a

hard look. "If you ever touch me again Duo, I will personally make sure you can't run or

hide." Finishing her words she smiles sweetly at Duo, turns around, picks up her bags and

looks at Wufie. "I think I shale call you Wu-man from now on, Woofie just doesn't seem

right anymore." Seeing the look that crossed his face and the 'weak onna I will kill you'

that popped out of his mouth Usagi smiles and turns to Duo. "Thanks for the new name

Mr. Maxwell."

A flabbergasted Duo looks at usagi as she continues to speak to him. "Oh and by the way

my name is Usagi Tsuki owner of the Mercurian Software you're company is buying."

Duo looked at her dumbfounded and promptly fell the ground with a thud.

"What" Usagi said in an annoyed voice towards quatra.

"So…… where is our ride?" usagi asked changing the subject, looking around she didn't

notice anything that looked like it was there for them so she faced Quatra once again.

Quatra looked at her and sighed, she was going to be a shock to Trowa and Hirro when

they meet her. He hoped that they didn't try to kill her, that is if Wufie didn't do it first.

Pointing to something Usagi followed his gaze and face vaulted at what she saw. It was

that damn PINK LIMO….

"You've got to be kidding me" she asked in an unbelieving voice.

"Unfortunately I'm not" Looking at the limo himself quatra sighed, Ralena had probably

mad Duo take it to pick them up…..

Okay how did you like it? tell me if you want me to change anything or if you have any pointers. I'm going to try and update a new chapter everyother day if you guys give me reviewes . So the more you review the faster the chapters are going to come. thank youfor all the reviews i have already gotten. they really help. J/N, tenshi.

i will also be adding a new chapter to Ninmu Ryoukai pretty soon so dont give up on me yet.


End file.
